1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to duel plane rotor systems, and more specifically, to a duel plane rotor system blade having scissoring folding features.
2. Description of Related Art
Duel plane rotor systems for helicopters are well known in the art and are necessary systems to create flight. The conventional duel plane rotor systems include two rotor hub assemblies positioned one above the other and configured to counter-rotate a plurality of rotor blades associated with each hub assembly. The duel plane stacked rotor system is well known and also the feature of scissoring the hub assemblies relative to each other for storage and transport. For example, the rotors may need to fold relative to each other to reduce their footprint for shipboard use and/or to stow in a hanger.
Although the foregoing developments in the field of rotor systems represent great strides, however many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.